criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Warmed Over
Death Warmed Over is the twenty-eighth case of Criminal Case and the twenty-eighth case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot With Luke missing, the player, Josiah, Sonia and Kenny head out to the hot spring where he was last reported to be seen. But when they got there, they ended up finding of hiker Francine Velazquez, strangled and face down in the springs. Due to the murder, they had to put their investigation into Luke's whereabouts on hold until they were done. They began by suspecting fellow hiker Umbrielle Vaughn, Isabel's step-father Umberto Bryant, and spa therapist Bethany Korber. After a while, Kenny returned to the station saying he had news on the victim's movements. Later on the team suspected animal ranger Samuel Woods and retired police officer Esmerelda Sanchez. Then Samuel came by the station saying he saw the yeti. Eventually the team arrested Umbrielle for the murder. Umbrielle denied the charges, saying they were nothing beyond friendly rivals. But then she couldn't take it anymore and told them it was her only chance at winning the competition. She told them whoever made it to the top of Mount Zarkon would be able to rename it, and Francine told her she had a way to make it past the Yeti's turf. Worried she'd lose, she surprised Francine at the hot springes and strangled her with a towel. Judge Blackwell saw it fitting to sentence her to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Umberto came by the station, demanding Isabel that she comes back to work at their convenience store. Eventually she had enough and felt like the trouble wouldn't end until she just returned, so she told the team she was leaving the police and heading back. Sonia and the player felt she was being guilted into going back like they learned from her brother in the previous case. They spoke with Esmerelda about ideas, given she was Isabel's initial inspiration for joining the police, and ended up finding an old toy badge Esmerelda gave her when she was a kid. They managed to catch up with her as Umberto and Yara came to pick her up, and after some convincing Isabel decided she'd stay after all. Yara and Umberto were outraged, but then Chief Armstrong came by and warned them if they kept harassing the station, they'd press charges and have them arrested. They left, but Umberto warned them they haven't heard the last of this. Meanwhile, the player and Josiah followed a lead from Kenny on Luke's whereabouts. Though they didn't find him, they did find another bag containing illegal drugs. Considering it was found along a hiking trail, they spoke with Umbrielle again to see if she saw anything. She did catch a few people dealing drugs, but when she tried to follow, she came across the yeti and it attacked her. She didn't report it because she thought no one would believe her. After all was said done, the team was starting to think the yeti was linked to the market, but they didn't have any definitive proof. But as long as Luke was missing, they were determined to keep looking into it. Summary Victim *'Francine Velazquez' (Strangled while relaxing in the hot springs) Murder Weapon *'Towel' Killer *'Umbrielle Vaughn' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses bath salts *This suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a decorative pin *This suspect uses lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses bath salts *This suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a decorative pin Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses bath salts *This suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a decorative pin *This suspect uses lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses bath salts *This suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a decorative pin Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses bath salts *This suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance *This suspect uses lipstick Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses bath salts *The killer speaks Spanish *The killer wears a decorative pin *The killer uses lipstick *The killer's name starts with 'U' Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hot Spring (Clues: Victim's Body, Basket, Receipt) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Examine Basket (Results: Photograph) *Examine Woman in Photo (New Suspect: Umbrielle Vaughn) *Talk to Umbrielle about how she knows the victim *Investigate Locker Room (Clues: Business Card, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Hiking Competiton Flyer) *Analyze Flyer (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Examine Business Card (Results: Phone Number; New Suspect: Bethany Korber) *Question Bethany about the business card *Examine Faded Receipt (Results: Bryant Convience Store; New Suspect: Umberto Bryant) *Ask Umberto if he remembers the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Hiking Trail (Clues: Pistol, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Warning Sign; New Suspect: Samuel Woods) *Ask Samuel if he saw the victim recently (Profile Updated: Samuel uses bath salts) *Examine Pistol (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (12:00:00; New Suspect: Esmerelda Sanchez) *Question Esmerelda about misplacing her gun (Profile Updated: Esmerelda uses bath salts and speaks Spanish) *Investigate Lounge Chairs (Clues: Torn Magazine, Towels, Trophy) *Examine Defaced Trophy (Results: Bath Salts) *Examine Bath Salts (Results: Bethany's DNA; Profile Updated: Bethany uses bath salts) *Confront Bethany over breaking the victim's trophy (Profile Updated: Bethany speaks Spanish) *Examine Towels (Results: Knotted Towel) *Analyze Knotted Towel (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a decorative pin) *Examine Torn Magazine (Results: Gossip Magazine) *Ask Umbrielle about her rivalry (Profile Updated: Umbrielle uses bath salts) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Bridge (Clues: Notepad, Pile of Sticks) *Examine Pile of Sticks (Results: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter (9:00:00) *Confront Umberto over the love letter he sent to the victim (Profile Updated: Umbrielle speaks Spanish; Umberto uses bath salts and speaks Spanish) *Examine Notepad (Results: Case Notes) *Ask Esmerelda why she was investigating the victim *Confront Samuel over his argument with Francine (Profile Updated: Samuel speaks Spanish) *Investigate Victim's Locker (Clues: Cell Phone, Survival Kit) *Examine Survival Kit (Results: Red Stain) *Analyze Red Stain (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lipstick) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cell Phone (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer's name starts with 'U') *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (6/8)! Expedition Impossible (6/8) *Investigate Hiking Trail (Clues: Sticks) *Examine Sticks (Results: Red Bag) *Analyze Drug Bag (9:00:00) *Ask Umbrielle if she saw anything while hiking (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Try and settle Umberto's and Isabel's dispute *Investigate Hot Spring (Clues: Cell Phone) *Examine Locked Phone (Results: Unlocked) *Analyze Isabel's Phone (6:00:00) *Talk to Esmerelda about Isabel (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Locker Room (Clues: Faded Badge) *Examine Badge (Results: Toy Police Badge) *Tell Isabel she doesn't have to go back (Rewards: Friendly Face) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)